Cumpleaños
by Obscure Princess
Summary: Un año después de su ingreso al escuadrón de Levi, Petra aún no conoce del todo bien a su superior. Llegado el día de su cumpleaños, ella decide hacerle un obsequio, desconociendo que Levi aborrece todo lo que tenga que ver con este tipo de fechas. Light Rivetra.


**Cumpleaños.**

Dentro de las paredes del muro Rose, en el Cuartel General de la Brigada de Reconocimiento, varios de sus miembros pasaban el día a día. Entre ellos, se encontraba el escuadrón de operaciones especiales, quienes acostumbraban a pasar el tiempo en mutua compañía. Se encontraban a almorzar y a entrenar juntos, fortaleciendo así, sus lazos como equipo.

Así, habían llegado a encontrar amenos los silencios de su Capitán, las ocurrencias de Auruo, los suspiros románticos de Erd por su prometida, la calma de Gunther para encausar a sus compañeros. Incluso, la dulzura y delicadeza de Petra al moverse de un lado a otro, o esa frescura que tenía por ser la nueva cara entre el escuadrón de Levi, a pesar de haber transcurrido ya un año de su ingreso al mismo. Quizás por ser la más nueva y ser una mujer con una apariencia tan delicada, aquellos hombres la mantenían cuidada, sin consentirla, como si fuese una hermana menor para ellos, de la cual, se sentían responsables. Y, ese día, no era la excepción.

Aunque todos sabían que su superior cumplía años, para la mayoría de ellos era un día más, en el que se lo trataba como si no lo fuese. Los hombres de Levi sabían que él le daba tan poca importancia a los cumpleaños como el respeto que le tenía a Zoe Hanji. No obstante, Petra Ral, lo desconocía.

Y, tras el almuerzo, haciendo la sobremesa a la espera de usar la sala de entrenamiento, sus compañeros hablaban y discutían del enfoque que debían tomar la sesión del día de la fecha. En un momento determinado, Petra se levantó con la intención de llevar sus platos a la bacha, para lavarlos. No obstante, ni bien dio algunos pasos, unos soldados pasaron por su lado, empujándola sin intención, ya que iban inmersos en su propia charla.

Ella hubiese caído al suelo, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Erd y Auruo, quienes lograron atajarla a ella y a la vajilla que llevaba. Gunther fue el responsable, entonces, de llamarle la atención a aquel par anónimo, que no tardaron en deshacerse en disculpas al ver a Levi mirándolos con un tono de hostilidad en sus ojos oliva.

Petra les agradeció y volvió a su ruta, algo abrumada, pero sintiéndose afortunada de tener buenos compañeros de equipo y un superior tan… célebre, frío y agrio, pero con la capacidad de ser alguien… misericordioso.

En tanto, Levi observó un sobre blanco, sin cerrar, con un nombre garabateado. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó con cuidado mientras prestaba atención al nombre escrito. "Capitán Levi". Sus subordinados hablaban entre sí, inmersos en su mundo, sin prestar atención a lo que él hacía. Enarcando una ceja, guardó la carta y continuó observándolos en silencio, despreocupado.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Petra regresó y anunció que le habían dicho que ya se había desocupado la sala de entrenamiento.

_–Bueno, entonces, será cuestión de que nos pongamos en marcha–_comentó Auruo estirándose antes de ponerse de pie, seguido por sus compañeros, cuando notó que Levi no se había movido ni un pelo.

_– ¿No viene, Capitán? –_preguntó Erd.

_–No, adelántense. Tengo otras cosas que hacer antes –_respondió quedamente. Los demás ni se inmutaron y continuaron con su camino.

Irvin le había pedido que se reunieran con él tras el almuerzo y eso planeaba hacer, pero aun así, sentía prioridad por la carta.

Restándole importancia, extrajo el contenido y la observó, no era una carta como él pensaba, sino una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Blanca y sencilla, con las palabras trazadas en un dorado sobrio. "Feliz Cumpleaños". Levi frunció el ceño, no le gustaban los regalos, menos las tarjetas de felicitaciones.

Con algo de reticencia, la desplegó. En las primeras líneas, por el tipo de letra, supo de quien era. En sí, no era una dedicatoria muy "cumpleañera" y eso, le agradó e incentivó a continuar leyendo.

Conforme lo hacía, su rostro se iba relajando, dejando esa expresión dura que siempre llevaba. Había frescura en el mensaje, sencillez y dulzura. No tenía nada que ver con la clase de mundo en el que vivían. Y en cierta forma, ese mundo que nacía a través de los trazos hechos a mano, se hacía dulce, lindo, nuevo y… quizás, ansiado.

Releyó varias veces la tarjeta, desglosando cada palabra y apropiándose del significado de las mismas, de la intención que contenían.

Una vez que creyó que lo había leído la suficiente cantidad de veces, el pelinegro la dejó sobre la mesa y la miró mientras jugaba con un vaso en su mano cuyo contenido no poseía desde hacía bastante rato.

Por el rabillo del ojo, detectó una figura acercándose y, al ver la tarjeta sobre la mesa, tuvo la intención de retroceder.

_–Petra –_llamó, provocando que la chica se congelara en el lugar, de puro nervios.

_– ¿Sí, Capitán? –_fue la respuesta, trémula.

En cuanto la muchacha se dio cuenta de la perdida, sintió su mundo caer abajo y, ante la preocupación patente, sus compañeros preguntaron. Auruo se rió y Erd le sonrió como si fuese su hermano mayor. Gunther, le recordó el incidente de hacía un rato y que, a lo mejor, se la había caído allí. La muchacha, aferrándose a aquella posibilidad, comenzó a deshacer el camino andado, cuando la advertencia de Auruo sobre que a Levi no le gustaba que se celebrara su cumpleaños con pompa, la puso aún más nerviosa. ¿Qué tal si la había encontrado y leído?

Siendo esto una realidad, Petra no sabía ya que decir o hacer, qué esperar de la situación. Y, definitivamente, no se esperó, ni imaginó la respuesta que oiría.

_–Gracias –_ Seca y áspera, pero dicha. Levi cerró los ojos al llevarse el vaso vacío a los labios e inclinarlo hacia él, sólo para notar la realidad. Alejó el objeto de él y lo puso sobre la mesa, sin interés alguno.

Petra, aún no se había movido de su lugar. Con el rostro completamente rojo y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, miraba a su superior sin mirarlo. ¿Estaba delirando? ¿Soñando? ¿Alucinando?

_– ¿Se encuentra bien? –_interrogó y Petra, juró ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, de deleite, aunque percibió el usual tono agrio en su voz.

_–S-Sí, Capitán –_respondió rápidamente.

_–Entonces, únase al resto y procure no dejar caer más cosas por el camino –_ Petra asintió, confundida.

Antes de marcharse, divisó a Levi guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta, del lado izquierdo. Inmediatamente, Petra pisó a fondo el acelerador.

No entendía qué acababa de ocurrir y, en parte, no quería saberlo. Su corazón latía a demasiada prisa como para dejarla pensar coherentemente.

Levi, presenciando sus reacciones, no pudo evitar sonreír de costado.

* * *

Escrito hace bastante, entre clases teóricas de nutrición. Olvidado en un cuaderno que nunca usé para el propósito que lo compré. Lo pasé a pc y decidí subirlo hará cosa de unos días, peero... como no era lo más actual que había escrito, lo dejé para después e_e

Hoy, no aguanté las ganas y aquí está. Tiene sus meses (no digo cuantos, pero sé que fue al leer el manga xD), y ahora que me fijo, puede que Levi este un poco fuera de personaje y... no sé como remediarlo en este.

La versión original era más larga, pero... bueno, lo acorté porque sino dejaba una mala sensación en la boca y por ahora quiero mantener las cosas dulces... al menos, hasta que supere ése nefasto capitulo del anime que me hizo llorar.

Lo dejé lo más intacto posible, en comparación a su original escrito a mano, arreglé el nombre de Auruo y algunas faltas ortográficas y voceos que encontré (si se me pasó alguno, pido disculpas, es difícil mantener el lunfardo apartado). Lo de Capitán lo dejé así por el momento, pues... aún no me acostumbro ¡Y sigo confundida!

En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
